4th Of July
by yeesheng4
Summary: At 4th of July, what everybody is planning to do on this day, will Danny and Tucker meet each other on this day, will Jazz and Sam flight to MO find Danny?


4th Of July

The story will follow as **'Unknown'**. Characters always appear. The time will follow as unknown, wait to see what time last story stop at.

Because no Jazz's birthday information, so I have no idea, just make her birthday at July 5th.

Fenton Works – Morning

Because today is independence day, so Jack and Maddie didn't work today, they both are in home spending their time on together watching the television in kitchen. Jazz and Sam are in living room chatting with each other, and Sam said

Sam: Already been nine months, why Danny still not break up with that foxy girl, will it our plans too weak, so Danny can't listen on us?

Jazz: We're already trying so many times, this time we look for Danny, and then next time we look for Tucker, but neither of Danny and Tucker willing listen of us.

Sam: We also tried to find Valerie help, but she didn't even willing to help us.

Jazz: Tomorrow is my birthday, I hope Danny can remember my birthday.

Sam: Last month, I told Danny and Tucker my birthday just want both of them with me together just like best friends, but Danny and Tucker never appeared.

Jazz: Danny got brainwash by those cheap families too serious, now I really no idea to wake him up.

Sam: No matter what, I'll waiting for Danny, just a day Danny not married, I won't give up.

Jazz: Now Danny just concerns of that foxy, always just Britney..Britney..Britney, she(Britney) pregnant was not his(Danny) business, I don't know why Danny rather to care those guys, not come back home with us.

Sam: That foxy girl big sister still can pregnant, and also twin, it was not too good.

Jazz: Badly you still in summer break, but when you summer break, sometimes I still want back to university.

Sam: Summer break will end at next month 11th, otherwise you skip some class, then we flight to find Danny.

Jazz: Absolutely not, but I will find the free time with you flight to Missouri find Danny.

Sam: This time cannot, try it next time.

Jazz: Anyway, mom dad earned so much money, by sold the equipment to government laboratory.

Wright(John) home – Morning

John is carrying Britney to downstairs, and Britney says

Britney: John, really thanks you carry me to downstairs, but I can walk by myself.

John: How can I just let you walk by yourself, as your husband, I should help you, moreover now you have big belly, must carefully.

Britney: Are you worried about me or our babies?

John: Two I also worried and care, but most is you.

John and Britney at downstairs. And John asks

John: Oh right, why didn't see Danny and Fiona?

Britney: Probably went to next door, help Phoebe and Philip also Scott.

And this time Elsa and Jodi have come, but just only them, so Britney asks

Britney: Why just you both, where Britton, Fiona and others?

Jodi: Mother(Wendy) said today we all stay at middle home(Bishop parent home) until evening.

Elsa: Father and mother(David and Judy) already pack the restaurant, tonight we gonna go to that restaurant dinner, just for all of us families.

Jodi: Almost forgot, later our cousins will come.

Elsa: About 51 person.

Jodi: Of course never included Phoebe, Philip and Scott. Now our big brothers are make sure neither of Phoebe, Philip or Scott come to disturb.

Elsa: We help you.

Britney: Need not, thank you.

Jodi: What need not, I and Elsa to carrying you. John, open the door for us three ladies.

John: OK.

Then John opens the door, and Britney also ask

Britney: Aunt Cathy also need help, she also pregnant been 4 months.

Elsa: We care everyone, but most is you.

Jodi: We'll help aunt Cathy, moreover now uncle Theodore is carrying her.

Elsa: Be carefully, Britney.

Then John, Britney, Elsa and Jodi are walking to Bishop parent home.

St. Louis, MO – Just past noon

Watson-Carpenter home

Jason and Gillian are in living room accompanying Trina, this period is Trina make her stand and walk more stable time. One week ago, Trina already no longer to crawling, but for Trina growth, Jason and Gillian still wanna look Trina walking more stable. Preston is napping, Paul and Tiffany are playing with each other. Larry and Vicki are also in living room, both elders are watching the television. For Jim, Josh, Jenna and Jillian, because now Peterson families at Kansas City, so nobody at home(Peterson parent home). Tonight, Jim decided want to confess his love on Rachel, location at Market Mall outside. And Josh says

Josh: Don't be nervous, big brother.

Jim: I have not nervous, I'm just looking forward.

Jenna: Come on, big brother, S. Rachel will accept your pursuit.

Jillian: I sure S. Rachel also love you just like big brother you love her.

Josh: Later Tucker will come, he said he also wanna with us look how your(Jim) confession.

Jim: I thought Tucker would flight to Kansas City with Peterson families.

Josh: He said he really wanted to go, but his parents requested him independence day to stay with his dad mom, so Tucker didn't go with Peterson.

Tate home – Afternoon 1pm

Michael and Helen are in living room watching the television, and this time Rachel comes to living room, and she asks

Rachel: Hey, dad mom, where Richard and Randal?

Helen: They both should be in the room. Summer break time always playing, even homework also almost forgot.

Michael: Just let Richard and Randal more time to get along.

Helen: Now should be lunch time, I go to cooking. Rachel, what do you wanna eat?

Rachel: I'm OK, mom, go to ask Richard and Randal what they wanna eat.

Helen: OK.

Then Helen goes to cooking. But before cooking, of course she was going to Richard's room ask what they both wanna eat. Then Michael calls Rachel come to sit with him, he(Michael) has something to say. After Rachel sit, Michael says

Michael: Rachel, you definitely felt I just more be fond on Richard, didn't concern you(Rachel) and Randal. But you right, before I didn't realize, until Richard made a good friends, Randal was hurt, just let me know, I too focused on Richard.

Rachel: I know, dad, but all because you want Richard be a smart guy, future Richard can inherit the supermarket, your position.

Michael: 8 years ago, that time Randal was just 15 months big, Richard age 4, that time Randal broke Richard's toys, I was angry, so I scolded Randal. Because of this, I and your mom quarreled. At that time your mom said, if I let Richard continue like this, someday I'll be spoiled Richard.

Rachel: But fortunately dad you didn't. Assumption, if mom born Randal first, and then born Richard, if now Richard is my second little brother, then he'll be so spoiled, but not by you(dad), is that Scarlet, if Richard know her and friend with her.

Michael: Lucky as Randal just like you(Rachel) is a good child.

Rachel: Richard also good child, he also good as big and little brother. Richard was a smart student, just he had some lazy, but Richard already changed.

Michael: Oh right, recently you(Rachel) and Watson son walk so closely, you both have ambiguous?

Rachel: Dad, we're just classmates, also best friends. Even I love him, maybe Jim doesn't love me.

Michael: If you love, then you should be brave to pursue. In those day, I also didn't courage to pursue your mom before, but after I finally took my courage to pursue your mom. Love is not have right or wrong, if you love, then go to pursue, I and your mom support you.

Rachel: Thanks for pointing me, dad.

And time time Richard and Randal are coming to downstairs, and they ask

Richard: Mom, we're hungry.

Randal: Are the lunch ready?

Michael: Not yet, don't anxious.

Rachel: Oh, dad, tonight I wanna go to Market Mall, can I?

Michael: Sure, also if can bring two of them with you.

Rachel: I'll ask two of them later.

Then Michael and Rachel go to kitchen ready for lunch.

Hathaway home – Afternoon

In living room, grands Donald and Laci are sitting on rock chair, Douglas and Karen are also in living room, they're watching the television. For Dylan and Emmy, since Scarlet has been sent to mental hospital and Scott also dismissed by elementary school, Dylan and Emmy never seen Scarlet and Scott again, so them both always bother parents or siblings, call them bring them both(Dylan Emmy) to Peterson parent home, including now, Dylan and Emmy come to bothering everybody for same reason, but Douglas is scolding them both, call them both to know the new friends, don't always ask me bring them to Peterson parent home. Then Devon and Eden interrupted, they both said they must let Jacoby and Jen be their couple, but Douglas is same to scolding both of them, call Devon and Eden don't try to break up love of Jacoby/Emma and Evan/Jen, but Devon and Eden do not listen. For Chris and Courtney, lucky now Chris does not bother say want to see Logan. For Courtney, now she still walking, get rid of crawling, but now Courtney still wants to crawling around, Dalton and Laxi disallowed, so Courtney cries. Now Courtney is walking around, but Douglas said never allowed Courtney to walking around, so Dalton and Lexi are accompanying Courtney, while Chris is still sleeping. After Chris wake up, Courtney should feel tired and then Courtney will feel wanna sleeping. As Emily, she is coming to downstairs, and go to tell parents Tucker had put her phone number on reject list, Emily said Tucker's phone number wasn't easy to get, but she just got phone number not long, already got rejected by Tucker. But Douglas called Emily do not go to bother Tucker anymore, because Tucker ain't suitable for Emily, but Emily didn't even want to listen Douglas said, make Douglas angry and then Douglas begin to scolding Emily.

Watson-Carpenter home – Afternoon 4pm

Tucker has come, Watson-Carpenter welcome him. Then Josh is seeing and he asks

Josh: Tucker, why didn't see your parents?

Tucker: My parents said they want go to Market Mall shopping, so call me come by myself, but my parents said if my dad has free time, my parents with me gonna come here visit.

Josh: OK.

Tucker: Jim, are you prepared?

Jim: Prepared for…. Oh, I wanna confess my love to Rachel.

Tucker: I'll be watching tonight you(Jim) confess succeed.

Jenna: But Tucker, you have rival in love, you remember, right?

Jillian: Although he said he would fair competition with you.

Tucker: Although Richard same age with Hillary, but I and Hillary love won't be changed.

Jenna: Don't know whether S. Rachel will bring Richard and Randal too?

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Edwards home

In living room, grands Joseph and Holly are sitting on rock chair, Samuel and Nancy are also in living room, sitting on sofa and watching the television. For Alan and Amy, them both are just running around play with each other. As Billy and Bailee, Billy is alone in isolation room, because last week he got chicken pox, so he couldn't get to outside. Bailee is start to get rod of crawling, when she began walking, she was walking around just like before she crawled around, but when she was walking around, she fell, for not let Bailee fall again, Alex and Darci disallowed let Bailee to walking around, can only be up to crawling around. But when Darci disallowed let Bailee walks around, she cries. And now, Alex and Darci are watching is Bailee walking enough stable won't fall.

Although Samuel is watching television, he is also teaching the lessons to Anna and Anne. Samuel said he already requested Anna and Anne don't even try to break up and sabotage their(Bishop Wright) marriage, but Anna said Britton is her only love of her life, even Britton married, she also wants to grab back Britton. For Anne, Samuel asks Anne why she still didn't give up John, and Anne also told Samuel the same meant from Anna. John is my only love of her(Anna) life, even John married, she also not give up. Then Douglas said John already married, also 2 or 3 months later, he'll become daddy, and Douglas advised Anna don't break up and ruin their marriage. But Anne said most she waits for that Britney born her twins, and then she'll officially go to grab John from Britney side. Samuel heard Anna and Anne mean like that, he so angry and disappointed, so Samuel is telling Anna and Anne, if they both continue try to break up Bishop and Wright marriage, he will hold Anna vice-chairman position and also fired Anne. But Anna and Anne answered, even Samuel hold Anna position and fired Anne, they will go to other companies find a job. Then Samuel answered back, he'll call/inform all companies of Kansas City to block Anna and Anne, disallowed to let any company to hire them, until Anna and Anne obedient. Then Anne called Douglas need to do so absolutely, Holly asked Samuel don't do cruel to Anna and Anne, and Samuel means, just Anna and Anne stop it, he won't do anything to both of them.

Bishop parent home – Afternoon

Fenton siblings Danny and Danielle with Bishop, Wright, Peterson, Johnson and Smith are gathering in Bishop parent home. About 51 people at home, included the housekeepers Mary and Wright's home housekeeper, also Phoebe, Philip and Scott, equal to about 56 people. Now Britney rests in the room, for let Britney and fetus/babies more happy, so everybody intended one by one walk into room and talk with Britney, now Britney rests, lying on the bed in room of Tony and Wendy room.

With Britney talking first two person are Danny and Danielle. They both walk into room, and Danny is saying first.

Danny: No matter as daughter, big sister, little sister, cousin, friend, wife, you're good and great. So we believe, you'll be good mother when babies born.

Danielle: I also happy know you. You great, just Jazz and Sam never understand.

Danny: If wasn't you, I never gonna get straight A's.

Britney: Don't say that, you could get A, was because you were diligent to studying and reviewing the homework.

Danny: You let me living in your home with you and Britton, also gave me my own room. Before everyone just looked me like normal student, never had anyone treat me so good except family, Tucker and Sam.

Britney: Because you're Fiona boyfriend. If not, you stay at my home, I gonna count the rent.

Danielle: Your(Britney) mother born Britton and you(Britney), maybe you'll be same as your mom, born the twin, a boy and a girl.

Britney: Who knows, now fetus growth to 7 months, babies must get more nutrition, as their mother, I should do my best for them(Fetus/Babies).

Danny: We will protect you, won't let Phoebe and Philip come to bother you.

Britney: Thanks.

Danielle: We out first, outside have many people wanna talk with you.

Britney: OK, see you later.

Then Danny and Danielle have walked out from room. Next two are Ronald and Lara, and they also bring Nicole inside too.

Lara: Britney, Nicole wants to touch your belly?

Britney: Sure.

Then Nicole goes to touching Britney's belly, and Nicole is smiling.

Ronald: We knew you pregnant must feel hard. Before I just watched Lara pregnant 4 times, she(Lara) also felt hard, especially was two years ago pregnant on Nicole.

Lara: But when after you born out your babies, you'll feel so happiness. I sure your mother(Wendy) also felt happiness when you(Britney) and Britton born out.

Britney: I knew, mom also told me before.

Lara: When you sons or daughters have born also growth, remember let your babies playing with our Nicole.

Britney: Of course, sure.

Ronald: Then we go out first, our sons want talk with you.

Lara: Come, Nicole.

Then Lara is hugging Nicole and with Ronald together go out from room, but Nicole can't touching belly(Britney) anymore, so Nicole begins to crying, Ronald and Lara are coaxing Nicole to stop crying. Next three are Nate, Nick and Neil.

Neil: S. Britney, will you born another Meg to me?

Nate: So sorry for Neil said this ridiculous stuff.

Britney: No matter, I know he just too wants with Meg.

Nick: Mom just born 1 out only, but S. Britney can born 2 out, S. Britney you so good.

Britney: I just lucky had the twin babies, not because I good for this.

Nate: They both just kids, always watching the funny and bloopers show, please don't mind what Nick and Neil said.

Britney: I won't.

Nate: All in all, no matter these two twin are boys, girls or boy and girl, I wish S. Britney your children can be good children just kind like Fiona, Maggie, and Hillary.

Britney: Thanks. But I listened to you, looks like you wish I can born two daughters? And also, you(Nate) and Margaret are talk love?

Nate: No, I and Maggie nothing. And also because I feel these three girls are most obedient children. We go out first, also help S. Britney to watch Phoebe, Philip and ….Sc….

Britney: Scott.

Nate: Yeah….

Then Nate, Nick and Neil have gone out. Next two are Kelvin and Jessica, they also bring Georgette inside too.

Kelvin: How, do you feel better?

Britney: Also had better, but pregnant always hard, but at last is happiness thing.

Kelvin: You'll restore the beautiful body after born your twin children, maybe more faster, don't worry.

Britney: Before pregnant, indeed I'd worried after pregnant how is my body. But after pregnant, I felt the fetus, baby is more important than my body. So I must give the babies more nutrition, don't care other things first.

Jessica: Every woman will experience pregnancy. After first time you born, you will have the pregnancy knowledge.

Kelvin: Baby also so hard to take care, but just baby happy, parents also happy.

Jessica: These five weeks after I back home from hospital, Georgette was always crying. Among our five children, Georgette is most difficult to coax, although at last we did it.

Kelvin: Georgette just like when George was baby, just Georgette is more crying than before baby George.

Britney: I thought George would disappoint about Georgette is girl, but look at him, looks like George was more happy about Georgette.

Jessica: We also worried. At begin, George had some disappointed, but after he said he didn't even care Georgette is boy or girl, because George said she is his little sister, he'll always love and fond on Georgette.

Kelvin: Lucky we have four good children helped me to take care you(Jessica) when I was working.

Jessica: You babies will born at this year, that means future 3,4, 5 or 6 years, maybe Georgette and your children will become classmates.

Britney: There will be such a day, aunt Jessica.

Kelvin: When that time is come, you(Britney) and John must let your children more time get along with Georgette.

Britney: I will, and I promise.

Jessica: Then we go out first.

Kelvin: Our four 'Geo' children want talk with you.

Britney: And also, Georgette sleeps, more cute.

Jessica: Thanks, now I wish she can sleeping until naturally wake up.

Then Kelvin and Jessica have gone out. Next four are Georgene, George, Georgia and Georgie.

George: S. Britney, when the babies come out, I wanna know quickly, are babies boys or girls?

Britney: George, don't be anxious, just need to waiting more 3 months, then you'll see my babies.

Georgene: So sorry George asked kind of question like that, S. Britney.

Britney: No matter, George just wants another boy playmate, I understand.

Georgene: Georgie wants to touching your belly, can?

Britney: Sure.

Then Georgie goes to touching, she also same as Nicole, is smiling.

Georgia: Although I didn't like Phoebe, but she also your little sister, are you sure really not just let she(Phoebe) see once?

Britney: I am sure. Them both thought my babies are brother sister, how can I let them both touch or see my babies, more dangerous.

Georgia: I also think like that.

Georgene: If you need us help, we will help.

Britney: Thanks, but need not, besides your aunt(Judy) always take care on me. You guys just need to study hard. Especially you, Georgene, you must succeed, next year you want to attend the mid-school.

Georgene: OK, I promise, and we all always study hard.

Britney: George, you must help your mother(Jessica) take care Georgette.

George: I gonna help mom just when mom needs. S. Britney, will you born the baby boy?

Britney: I don't know, but I wish I have son.

George: Yeah….

Georgene: Don't be so glad first, George. We go out first, S. Britney.

Britney: OK.

Then Georgette, George, Georgia and Georgie have gone out. Next two are Ross and Lisa.

Ross: We just want to say, we all always support you, on your side.

Lisa: Britney, remember, when you babies hair loss, don't worry, because baby first six months loss hair is perfectly normal and nothing to worry about.

Britney: But aunt.. Lara didn't tell me about this.

Lisa: Maybe she forgot, anyway I and Lara are hairstylist.

Ross: After babies born, if yo babies toothache, I'll do my best help your babies, perhaps can count you free.

Britney: Thanks, but I needn't free, if babies really toothache, first dentist I find will be you, uncle Ross.

Ross: Oh right. After babies born, you(Britney) and John planned let babies to sleeping where?

Britney: Because babies are twin, and John is making the baby cot for babies, let babies to sleeping next to John and I.

Lisa: OK, remember first you must take care of yourself, don't get angry and furious by Phoebe, Philip or Scott.

Ross: Evan and Emma wanna talk with you now, so we go out first.

Then Ross and Lisa have gone out. Next two are Evan and Emma.

Britney: Why just you both(Evan Emma), where's Elsa?

Evan: Elsa said she wants alone talk with you.

Emma: Big sister(Elsa) at outside, she(Elsa) and Jodi are arguing about who should be next person talk with you.

Britney: Again arguing for kind of this.

Evan: Recently did that family(Edwards) come to bother you?

Britney: Speaking about Edwards, I already mad. That Anna still not give up Britton, Anne said when I born the babies, she will officially grab John from my side.

Evan: Don't care what they said.

Britney: I didn't even care. I so glad have many people come to see me.

Emma: Of course, we're friends, also had family relationship.

Evan: Before you married, Elsa always mentioned about you. Now you(Britney) and Elsa are neighbors, she was also always mentioning about you.

Emma: Elsa told us, this is call fate of friendship.

Britney: Yeah, fate.

Evan: Didn't talk love, walk into love line already married, truly would it be a pity for you?

Britney: Nope. Although I and John never talk love, but we still can talk after I born these two(Britney's fetus/babies).

Emma: You can think about previous moments of you(Britney) and John. I think you(Britney) and John should have ambiguous when high school that time.

Britney: At high school, I just always and Britton with John and Elsa together, but had one time John really made me so embarrassed at school.

Emma: You can always think about that embarrassed moment.

Evan: Can make you and babies more happy.

Britney: It is?

Emma: Yes, we sure.

Evan: We both go out first, see you later.

Then Evan and Emma have gone out. Next two are Duncan and Pamela, they also bring Mike inside too.

Pamela: Can let Mike touch your belly?

Britney: Sure, anyone can touch, except Phoebe, Philip and Scott.

Then Mike is touching Britney's belly, and he is smiling.

Duncan: How you're feeling?

Britney: I'm feeling good, just expect the babies come out.

Pamela: Don't be anxious about babies come out, most important is..

Britney: Must take care myself, also give the babies nutrition. I know, also many people told me.

Duncan: You know, we have five children, just David get married earlier. Before I married, I, Julia and Jessica always took care on Jake, Jodi and John when my dad and David busy for work. That time I thought took care three of them was hardest ever, because that time Jake and Jodi were always quarreling. But since I and Pamela married, born the first child Maggie, and then second Matt, until third Max. Matt and Max just not drawing, they both would cry.

Britney: At least had not quarreled.

Pamela: But after Meg born, go so far as, she's totally same with Matt and Max, love drawing and painting. And that time Meg start excluded Maggie, so Matt and Max also followed Meg.

Britney: So cause three of them always mean Margaret was bad big sister.

Duncan: But at last they reconciled. And more better Mike is not occupant anymore, although now Mike also always adhesion on Maggie.

Pamela: If you have anything need to help, you can call me, I'll help you.

Britney: Thanks, but mother(Judy) has already take care me so good, also have housekeeper help me. Besides, you guys still wanna to school take your children back home. Instead, I more worried about Jodi did she can really handle the vice-chairman position?

Duncan: Just rest assured, Jodi is outstanding than anyone in company.

Pamela: We go out first. Remember, if anything need to help, just call us.

Britney: If really need, I will.

Then Duncan and Pamela have gone out. As Mike, he isn't same with Nicole or Georgie, but now Mike is looking for Maggie. Next four are Maggie, Matt, Max and Meg.

Maggie: S. Britney, you know, I've never seen kind the best little sister like Fiona. That time she knew you(Britney) pregnant, then later she told us 'I wanted help big sister, take care her also her babies.' Fiona also said, when babies born, she also wants help you take care the babies together, help them change diapers, feed them, coax them happy and sleep.

Britney: I know Fiona is my best little sister forever, but I just worried help take care me gonna cause her study time, with Danny also her friends time.

Maggie: Fiona said she already made a timetable, what time to do this and do that. And S. Britney, if you born the twin are daughters/baby girl, I wish big sister can just like you(Britney), and little sister just like Fiona.

Britney: Like me and Fiona, but if babies really are daughters, I wish they can more like Fiona.

Matt: S. Britney, your babies love drawing and painting?

Britney: I don't know, Matthew.

Maggie: These three(Matt, Max and Meg) favorite, love on drawing and painting, Mike also. They four really are naturally love on drawing, so I and S. Jodi made the name for three of them call 'Painting Trio.' But now already sure Mike is sames with these three.

Meg: S. Britney, I drew this for S. Britney.

Britney: Thanks, Megan. This painting is so nice, but why the baby girl is taller than baby boy?

Maggie: Because Meg was looking the example as like Georgie and Mike to draws.

Max: Will S. Britney bring them(babies) to our home, let them drawing and painting with us?

Britney: Of course I will, but Maxwell, don't be anxious, because babies still in my womb.

Max: I draw babies.

Maggie: OK, S. Britney, we go out first. Hillary's parents want talk with you, they're waiting at outside.

Then Maggie, Matt, Max and Meg have gone out to playing with Smith siblings. And next two are Robert and Julia.

Robert: I know pregnant definitely would feel so hard, but you're always persistent, never give up. When Hillary's real mother pregnant Hillary, when she felt suffered, she always said wanna abortion, even she pregnant Hill also same.

Britney: I always thought Hillary's real mother treated Hillary like that was because Hillary allergies to breast milk.

Robert: I had no idea why did I marry the woman like her?

Britney: Hillary said, just uncle you happy, she rather she never born.

Robert: Before I was always working, couldn't always accompany Hillary and Hill, let their real mother treated them so bad.

Julia: But now Hillary is happy, don't blame yourself anymore, Robert.

Britney: Lucky had you, aunt Julia, Hillary has been find back trust mother confidence.

Julia: As long as determined, as long as we believe, it must be done, it will come true. When Hillary called me 'Mom', and that time was most moving moment ever in my life.

Robert: I also very happy Hillary finally accepted new mom. Besides, we believe you'll be good mother, your children will love you as just like how much Fiona loves you.

Britney: Perhaps, but since Fiona 6 months big begin, she was always adhesion on me. When Fiona just begun grow up, Fiona was always at living room waiting me back home. I not sure whether my children are gonna like Fiona so nice?

Julia: Will definitely.

Robert: We must go out first, because Leighton and Logan are waiting to come in.

Then Robert and Julia have gone out. Next two are Leighton and Logan.

Leighton: Logan wants….

Britney: Touch my belly, sure. Come, Logan.

Then Logan is touching, and he is also smiling.

Leighton: Need we continue to stay here take care of you?

Britney: Needn't, I can take care myself, besides have so many people take care me, but I understand, thanks.

Leighton: I have many cousin siblings, we get along very well, but now I'm expecting become these two babies aunt, I can't wait must look how much cute they are.

Britney: Just babies never like Phoebe, Philip or Scott, I already satisfied.

Leighton: Don't worry, babies never gonna like them three. Then I and Logan go out first.

Then Leighton and Logan have gone out. Next two are Hillary and Hill.

Hill: S. Britney..S. Britney….

Hillary: OK, Hill, stop it. S. Britney, are you fell well?

Britney: Of course, although pregnant really hard, but just babies healthy, everything is worth.

Hillary: All along S. Britney you were always teaching Fiona like mother more than big sister. Because of you, Fiona is better and then more better.

Britney: I could teach Fiona because since begin Fiona already wanted with me, so Fiona would listen everything I said.

Hillary: As Fiona already can prove you will be good mother.

Britney: Although Fiona is really good girl, but I also had taught Phoebe and Philip, but them both worst ever, especially Phoebe, she's know nothing, even most basic she also never gonna know and understand.

Hillary: Phoebe is the person had brain also no brain, but Scarlet she had brain, but she was insane, she's bad, never mind but still pulled Scott with her insane together. If Scarlet can admit the wrong one time, now Scarlet absolutely no need live at mental hospital. Scarlet was just living at mental hospital three weeks, but she already everyone, also included Scott. Although Scarlet is my little cousin sister, but exactly is Scarlet really worthy of sympathy?

Britney: Scarlet did too badly, outrageous, we want to help her but we also didn't have way to help her because she didn't even want to help herself. Hillary, you just need to remember, the bad guys will not end well. For example, just like Aaron's real mother, she did too many bad things, at last she died at prison. And also your real mother, she already got her retribution.

Hillary: I met her at Market Mall, but she more arrogant, said I and Hill are the disaster.

Britney: But until last she also lost everything, her husband divorced with her also threatened her, now only monthly alimony, she has nothing.

Hillary: S. Britney you are good person, many people have changed to more better because of having you. Although you are psychologist, but you also have many followers, many people worship on you.

Britney: OK..OK.. you described me just like a star.

Hillary: In fact Tucker also really wants to come here concerns you, but Tucker's parents want him with his dad mom whole family together at independence day.

Britney: I know, I understand. In fact I really wish you(Hillary) and Fiona are my little sisters.

Hillary: I'm your little cousin sister more better than little sister, if I am your little sister, Fiona definitely gonna jealous of me. I and Hill go out first.

Then Hillary and Hill have gone out. Next two are Lance and Candace.

Lance: 25 years ago, you(Britney) and Britton came out to this world, that time we really wanted flight here to visit, but mall, our business too busy, so we just contacted to your dad mom at every month.

Candace: We sure your dad mom definitely had more toilsome than us, Scarlet and Scott were spoiled by us, but Phoebe and Philip were different. Now Scarlet is living at mental hospital, also she already forgot everyone, even closest little brother Scott she also forgot.

Britney: Uncle, aunt, that just can blame Scarlet herself, that was her choice.

Lance: Actually all of us families can mean as the word 'Fate'. Like Robert married with Julia, and Julia is also belongs Wright families.

Candace: And Cathy married with Theodore, your dad younger brother.

Britney: Yes, can mean fate.

Lance: Remember, niece, you already not that before Britney was always sad, you are the Britney, and three months later will be a mother that Britney.

Candace: Now you're happy person, not unhappy person, understand?

Britney: Yes, uncle Lance and aunt Candace.

Candace: Fetal movement so happiness, right?

Britney: Yes, aunt, could let me know babies are safe and healthy also make me more peace of mind.

Lance: OK, I and Candace go out first.

Then Lance and Candace have gone out. Next two are Jacoby and Jen.

Jacoby: Few minutes ago, Scott was annoying at inside the room of Phoebe and Philip, but we can handle, don't worry them three will come to bother you.

Jen: Moreover, Phoebe and Philip are sleeping now, and Phoebe was wet again.

Jacoby: Your housekeeper Mary really is best housekeeper, she didn't want any of us do hard things, so she quickly came to the room and help Phoebe change it.

Britney: Mary really is good housekeeper.

Jen: Next Wednesday Evan and me will flight to Las Vegas, to watch the concert of Soul 2 Soul, also featuring Rachel Platten, and then Next Friday from Las Vegas flight to Los Angeles.

Britney: You ask Evan or he(Evan) gives you the surprise?

Jen: When my birthday, Evan said he'll figure out gift me what present make me most like and favorite, and this is my like and favorite.

Britney: You(Jennifer) birthday also Nicholas birthday, and Evan birthday also same with Margaret, so coincident.

Jen: Indeed.

Jacoby: Aunt Wendy born Britton and you(Britney), now you did it, and we sure your these two children will be good children just like you(Britney) and Britton no matter they are boys, girls or boy and girl.

Jen: These two must be god gave you most precious present.

Britney: I also felt like that.

Jacoby: OK, just talk stop at here.

Jen: Alice and Aaron are so exciting at outside.

Then Jacoby and Jen have gone out. Next two are Theodore and Cathy, they also bring Alice and Aaron inside too. When Alice and Aaron have come in, they both are directly run to Britney side and hugging Britney's belly and yelling 'S. Britney.' Theodore wants to stop Alice and Aaron, but Britney says just let both of them. Then Cathy says

Cathy: I know you must be harder than me.

Britney: Indeed is hard, but just babies safe, everything is worth.

Cathy: When our third child born, Alice and Aaron will have a little brother or sister. Just unfortunately, our third child will be born next year, not this year, so future he or she cannot be classmate with your children.

Britney: Do not matter, aunt Cathy, although you guys third child future can't be classmate with my children, but we all are living just living next to each other, every day to see each other.

Cathy: Yes, you're right.

Theodore: Although when next year our third child will be born, he or she is your babies uncle, but our third child is younger than your children, so how he or she to call?

Britney: Can just call the name, and my children can call 'Little uncle' or also name.

Cathy: Actually now I'm looking Aaron so happy, even he wasn't born by me, but Aaron is also my son. When Aaron grows up, he will know who his real mother.

Theodore: And his real mother already died at prison.

Cathy: We just afraid when Aaron knows, he will be so sad.

Britney: Although she's Aaron mother, but when she born Aaron, she already gave up Aaron, moreover she never care Aaron, and also there's no feeling at all. If was me, I wouldn't be sad, and Aaron also won't be sad. Besides, aunt Cathy you're already her mom since Aaron 3-4 weeks big. Oh right, did the baby kick you?

Cathy: Yes, I felt the fetal movement just few days ago, but this baby was late than Alice. At first I worried why I didn't feel, then after I felt, I rest assured.

Theodore: But you(Britney) have two babies kick you, must be feel more happiness, right?

Britney: I just same happiness with every pregnant woman.

Cathy: OK, we go out first.

Theodore: Come, Alice, Aaron.

Theodore and Cathy are hugging Alice and Aaron and then have gone out. And then at outside, Alice and Aaron are crying, so other people with Theodore and Cathy are coaxing Alice and Aaron stop crying. Next two are David and Judy.

David: Actually I and Judy just same as like Tony and Wendy, we both too fond on children.

Britney: But regardless is Jake, Jodi or John, three of them are good children.

Judy: But we let Jake and Jodi quarreled for more than 7 years, so meaningless thing, we should prevent Jake and Jodi quarreled, but we didn't.

Jake: Instead was John let his big brother and sister stop quarreling.

Britney: And three of them already had marriage, are you both good children.

David: You(Britney) and Britton also had marriage, you married with John, and Britton married with Jodi.

Judy: You guys married in same wedding, many people attended the wedding.

David: Just now Fiona is still almost age 13, no reason wants Fiona marry now, right?

Judy: Danny is a good boyfriend.

Britney: I know, so I never worried. Danny's ex-girlfriend and his big sister came so many times, but Danny still together with Fiona.

Judy: Actually you really no need to worried about Phoebe and Philip come to disturb, we'll protect you.

David: If you are worried about after babies born, Phoebe and Philip will come to bother, in fact really nothing to worry, because babies and them both(Phoebe Philip) won't have opportunity to see each other.

Judy: And moreover, next January Phoebe and Philip will be sent to mental hospital.

Britney: In fact I really do not want them both be sent to mental hospital and live there, maybe forever, although Phoebe will not love for a long time, but them both didn't even know how to use teeth to bite food.

David: Maybe send them both to mental hospital is best choice, besides our these three home really too many people, plus your babies..

Judy: And your new little cousin brother or sister. Just two housekeepers also me, also can't take care Phoebe and Philip anymore.

Britney: I understand. Probably other people thought we send them both to mental hospital, thought we are too ruthless even cruel.

Judy: 26 years ago, after I born Jodi, 4 months later, I was pregnant John.

David: Judy pregnant, and I was busy to working with my father, so we both couldn't take care Jodi, and that time Jake was just age 4.

Judy: But lucky as we had Duncan, Julia and Jessica help us took care Jake and Jodi, also they were taking care on Jake and Jodi in the same time also took care on me.

Britney: I so appreciated so many people care on me.

David: Don't think too much, we'll take care you.

Judy: If you have anything need to help, just call us.

Britney: OK, I will.

David: So we both go out first, our son and daughter are waiting at outside.

Then David and Judy have gone out. Next two are Jake and Jodi. When they've come in, Jodi says

Jodi: You don't pulling me come inside, I want to talk alone with Britney, you should pull your wife Elsa come in together.

Britney: It's OK, just you both come inside together, also I wanna to see what things you both gonna talk with me.

Jake: If Britney, the babies you born, if they are boy and girl, and if the babies just like before I and Jodi, please on first timing to prevent them like us.

Jodi: We hope John and your(Britney) babies can just lie before Britton and you(Britney), always together, without quarrel, argue or fight, with peace and harmony.

Britney: But if my babies really are baby boy and girl, like before Britton and me(Britney), will not be too boring?

Jodi: We watched the childhood of Britton and you(Britney), in fact really funny, when you both just 5-6 months, sometimes Britton would take your pacifier, but you didn't rush back, instead you were going to bit the pillow.

Jake: But I and Jodi were always quarreling before when we still kids, in order to fight John let him with us. Really feel ridiculous when think back our childhood. As big brother, I supposed to let you, and be fond on you, but I didn't, instead I was always quarreling with you.

Jodi: Forget it, anyway was I unruly before, so made you like that, but already past, now we both and John are best relationship.

Britney: At last you guys reconciled, became best siblings relationship. Which like them both, know nothing. Especially Scarlet, she just been sent to mental hospital 3 weeks but already had forgot everyone, even her closest little brother Scott.

Jodi: If was me, think about her I would be very disappointed.

Jake: Probably next January when Phoebe and Philip just entrance to the mental hospital room, them both may already forgot to each other.

Britney: I feel them both(Phoebe Philip) definitely will.

Jodi: Do not worry, just have us, Phoebe and Philip won't be have chance to come bother you.

Jake: Moreover, them both have just always sleeping inside the room. When wake up, just yelling for 'Milk..Milk..'. Already 10 months, them both walk the stairs also same as before so slowly, need to use 90-120 seconds to walking finished the stairs.

Jodi: Also though those Anna and Anne still not give up Britton and John, but they both can't do anything to us.

Jake: But that Anne is really enough cheap, said after you(Britney) born the babies, she'll officially grab John from your(Britney) side.

Britney: Those Edwards siblings just daydreaming. I just worried about when next year Fiona attend the high school, that Edwards middle son will harass Fiona.

Jake: If that Edwards middle son(Allen) harass Fiona, I will help Fiona apply the prohibited steps order.

Jodi: All in all, just have us, no matter Danny's ex girlfriend and his big sister, Edwards family or Hathaway family, they never expect and thought to trouble, sabotage.

Britney: Have you guys, I really am most happiest person, plus these two babies.

Jodi: we all have you, we also are most happiest person.

Jake: Then we go out first.

Jake and Jodi have gone out. Next person is Elsa.

Elsa: Alice and Aaron were just stopped crying, looks like Alice and Aaron are more expecting than Nicole, Georgie and Mike about your babies.

Britney: How you guys to coaxed Alice and Aaron?

Elsa: Aunt Cathy let Alice and Aaron to touch her belly, although just 20 weeks, but finally could appease and coax Alice and Aaron not crying.

Britney: Besides aunt Cathy third child also is their(Alice Aaron) little brother and sister.

Elsa: Still remember, before you said if born baby, at least wait until age 30, but now you are just 25, age 25.

Britney: I was really planned at age 30 to born baby, but these two come too surprised.

Elsa: But their father is your true lover, although surprise, also bring some hard but all came for good.

Britney: Yeah, all came for good.

Elsa: Before, I was loving John, I wish I would be Mrs. Wright. Although John never noticed me like girlfriend, I thought just I determined, John would love me, but true love is mean true love, the true lover of John always just you.

Britney: But you're also Mrs. Wright.

Elsa: Before married, I never thought we both can married with same family, my husband is Jake, and your(Britney) husband is John. When we born babies, the babies will be surname Wright.

Britney: Let John waited for so long, I really felt sorry. If I didn't pregnant, really don't know whether I would accept John?

Elsa: Even if that time you didn't pregnant, I sure now you(Britney) are also John's wife.

Britney: I and John, you and Jake, and my big brother Britton and Jodi, are couple.

Elsa: And most important is everything is not arranged, is fate. Is so good, right?

Britney: Yeah, of course.

Elsa: Let me tell your babies something.

Britney: Sure.

And Elsa is talking to Britney's twin fetus.

Elsa: Cliff, Crystal, Cristine or Clint, either 2 of 4 names for you both, future when you both grow up, must filial piety to daddy and especially mommy. If you both make mommy sad or cry, aunt Elsa me gonna give me the right, help your mommy to punish you both.

Elsa has just spoken, and suddenly Britney feels the fetus movement, her(Britney) twin fetus are kicking Britney's belly, and Britney says

Britney: Look, babies are kicking me.

Elsa: Really?

Britney: Must be you(Elsa) said that, so the babies start activity, they kicked me.

Elsa: Later want to tell everybody?

Britney: Of course.

Elsa: Just you know, Jodi will be so jealous on me.

Britney: Perhaps, but Jodi won't mind, even she jealous.

Elsa: When John will take you to do pregnant inspection?

Britney: This Saturday.

Elsa: Remember be carefully.

Britney: Don't worry, I always carefully, moreover John accompanies me, make me more peace in mind.

Elsa: OK, we talk stop here. You parents want talk with you.

Then Elsa has gone out. Next two are Tony and Wendy.

Wendy: Prior to 25 years ago, when I was same as you, pregnant you(Britney) and Britton 7 months, but that time only had your dad(Tony), Theodore, and your grandfather were accompanying me, taking care on me.

Tony: But now is different era. You(Britney) were same as your mom, pregnant the twin, that time your mom(Wendy) was born Britton first, and then you(Britney).

Wendy: Lucky as your dad was always accompanying me when I was born you both(Britton Britney). Because I wasn't cesarean section, I was natural birth on you both.

Britney: Then mom, do you think I can born first baby and then second just like you, no need rely on cesarean section?

Wendy: I can't say you can, because I don't know, Britney. But if I could do it, then Britney you also have a chance, trust yourself.

Britney: Thanks for mom the confidence you're giving to me.

Wendy: I'm your mom.

Tony: And we wish you can born a boy and a girl just like Britton and you(Britney).

Britney: Just babies are good, have good disposition, I already satisfied. Just wish babies never like Phoebe and Philip.

Wendy: Of course impossible. I born Phoebe was most unlucky thing ever, it would just happen once, there will not be a second time on anybody.

Britney: Dad mom, if I am born a boy and a girl, can John and I educate your grandchildren just like before dad mom you guys educated Britton and me?

Tony: Of course, but you(Britney) and John must let the babies play with other people.

Britney: Of course John and I will let our children play with other people, but first must wait until our children know/understand to grasping first.

Wendy: OK, your dad mom us go out first. After Britton, Fiona and John talk with you, all of us will ready go to outside dinner.

Then Tony and Wendy have gone out. Next person is Britton.

Britton: I have two little sisters, you(Britney) and Fiona. Although Fiona loves you more than me, but at least Fiona also loves us family. Since Fiona was 6 months big, she was always following you, think of you as a mother. So, I know you and John will make your babies be filial piety and clever children.

Britney: Why you can so confident to sure?

Britton: Because their father and mother are the person have passion, responsible, kindness and sense of justice.

Britney: Have someday, you(Britton) and Jodi also will have own children, your children also gonna just like you(Britton) and Jodi.

Britton: Like me(Britton) and Jodi is good, just if our future children never inherited to Jodi's little unruly, will it be better?

Britney: Perhaps not. Jodi's little unruly can make her more character, more cute.

Britton: For now, we all best friends are living together, from friends became to familes.

Britney: Before we're still young, regardless when we're attending kindergarten, elementary school, mid-school, high school and university, we just met at outside.

Britton: Most as our father and mother(David Judy) and their children(Jake, Jodi and John) came to here visited.

Britney: Before Fiona was born, at home just had you and me, that time we both still couldn't drive yet, dad mom so busy, plus uncle Theodore already went to Detroit.

Britton: Mary was just working, that time we didn't have mobile phone, so couldn't call to anyone.

Britney: Jake, Jodi and John or Evan, Elsa and Emma, they were just same like us when childhood.

Britton: But now is different, even now no matter how busy, have children we must bring the children to visit their friends or cousins home.

Britney: Our cousins just next to our home side.

Britton: But uncle Duncan, Ronald and Smith family.

Britney: If our children want, of course we'll bring them to, but please just don't always say wanna go to.

Britton: It will not, don't worry. For now, your babies are three months to be born, is a crucial moment.

Britney: I know, have any benefit, John and I will give them, and also we won't overly reluctantly on babies, we'll let babies feel more comfortable.

Britton: Right, and this is my little twin sister, not the before Britney, always got mad and sad because Phoebe and Philip.

Britney: All in all, I'll never let Phoebe and Philip touch and hurt my babies.

Britton: We won't even let them both and Scott come to bother you. And now I go out first, Fiona can't wait.

Then Britton has gone out. Next person is Fiona.

Britney: Fiona, I so appreciated you're always taking care of me, but now is summer break, you should have to fun.

Fiona: Take care my big sister is most funny thing, just as long as I wanna do, I feel so worth.

Britney: But if Danny wants with you to watch movie, shopping or Nathan and Margaret find you together?

Fiona: They said what's joy of, they(Nate Maggie) said want take more time to accompany and play with own little siblings. If can, they said wanna bring them here, with us together.

Britney: If they wanna come, I so glad and welcome.

Fiona: My dream had come true, I always wish big sister you can be happiness, and big sister you happy, I also happy.

Britney: I have the little sister like you Fiona, I'm the most happiest big sister.

Fiona: I also am most happiest sister. Hopefully if Hillary and Maggie have the big sister like you(Britney), they also will be the most happiest sister, just both of Hillary and Maggie are the eldest sister.

Britney: I also wish Jennifer has the little sister like you(Fiona), but look at Scarlet, little sister like her, not just make Jacoby and Jennifer angry and sad, also make uncle Lance and aunt Candace sad. Phoebe and Philip still aren't be sent to hospital, Scarlet already was hopeless, because want money to buy ice cream, she went to hurt Rachel's little brother, but she still felt she was right, didn't wrong, so this is Scarlet fate.

Fiona: Although Scarlet had gone, but S. Jen still have Hillary and Leighton, and they look S. Jen as own big sister. S. Jen is younger than big sister you 1 year, but big sister you and S. Jen disposition are not much different.

Britney: You(Fiona) and Hillary also not much different, just you both interest different. If you and Hillary both are my little sisters, then our family would be more happy. Just bad luck, my another little sister is Phoebe.

Fiona: I also wish I have another big sister or little sister, but I have big brother and big sister, already enough for me.

Britney: You're good. Just a moment ago, Hillary was talking with me, I asked her, wish she is my little sister, and Hillary answered better not, because you'll be jealous if I love Hillary more than you.

Fiona: How could be, if Hillary is, I will share big sister with her(Hillary).

Britney: Now of course you'll share, but when you're still baby, definitely you wouldn't share. Assumption if that time Hillary is close to me, you would feel she not let you, and then you would cry, not long you would be an occupant.

Fiona: Perhaps big sister you right. If big sister you born two are twin baby girls, also if babies are just like me and Hillary so love you, want close on you?

Britney: If just like you said, I will let two daughters together, won't let daughters be the occupants, also will let them to close on John. But if daughters like you, want close on you, then I really don't know how to do.

Fiona: If just like big sister you said, then I will let them together share on me, or let another one play with Danny and other guys.

Britney: OK. Fiona, remember, even I have children, I'll also more concern on you. So, don't be unfounded(Worried too much), Fiona.

Fiona: I know family will always love me, especially big sister you. Now I go out first, we are ready to go out.

Then Fiona has gone out. Next also last person is John.

John: You know your colleagues are miss you, also have some your colleagues wrote the letters sent here to you look, wish you can born the cute/adorable and good babies. Also my partners and colleagues had asked me about you.

Britney: I already looked the letters, they also said wish rework from maternity leave as soon as possible, they also said if have free time, they will come here visit me again.

John: Everybody's concern you.

Britney: Can not be regarded as everyone. Phoebe and Philip only care was just want to manipulate our children, don't even think about it. Even I pregnant, Scarlet also never had idea, she never know until forever. As Scott, only he care just Scarlet, play, ice cream and soda. But even these three didn't know and concern about me, I wouldn't care. In fact all of you guys concern me, I already so glad, plus you guys also take care of me, I really moved to impress.

John: Concern, care and take care of you is our job, we wish everyone is happy, especially you. And I promise, after you born the babies, I will more time on your side accompany you and our children. And also, I won't care that Anne, and I will not look at him even just once.

Britney: I never doubt you, because I trust you. No matter marriage, family or friends, we must have the trust, the confidence.

John: I know. Just like before you were still not accepted me yet, but just I believed, never give up, someday you would be my wife, and it was really come true.

Britney: If hadn't you, we won't have own babies, then we also won't have own family. Last December, I said, I should avoid, but I didn't, also never think about it.

John: I don't know should call lucky or fate?

Britney: Although I already promised you before, and now I am promise again, after I born our babies, three months later when I begin to rework, I will start dating with you, to make up the romantic dating we're never had.

John: I know you will fulfill the promise.

Britney: So if our first two are son, named so easy, big calls Cliff and little call Clint. If daughters, big call Crystal and little call Cristine. But if big sister and little brother?

John: If our first two children are big sister and little sister, also just call Crystal and Cliff.

Britney: I guess on the outside of all are waiting for us, otherwise we go to dinner first, later we come back home and talk again.

John: OK, my big wife decide.

Britney: Let's go.

Then John is carrying Britney together walking to downstairs meet with everybody and ready go to outside dinner. But before go, Georgette stool, she has woken few minutes ago. Kelvin and Jessica call all the guys go first, but everybody says they'll waiting Smith family. So now Jessica is bringing Georgette to toilet help Georgette change diapers. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Philip wake up, but Scott is just sitting on the floor looks like idiot, because door closed also locked, so Phoebe and Philip didn't know direction to walk outside, so them both are just walking around the room like silly, and then Philip falls down on the floor, he is crying loudly, Phoebe sees and hears, and she is following Philip crying loudly together. Phoebe and Philip are sitting on the floor crying loudly, and Philip also didn't move, is just sitting on the floor like idiot. The guys at downstairs doesn't care three of them, maybe they heard or didn't hear, but no matter hear or didn't, they don't even care. After Jessica help Georgette change diapers, all of them have gone to outside dinner, left Phoebe, Philip and Scott at home. Anyway Mary and Wright's housekeeper will give them three food and water, but now they are eating the dinner at kitchen.

St. Louis, MO - Night 8pm

Market Mall outside

Tucker and Watson siblings have come, Jim is waiting for Rachel and Tucker with other 3 Watson siblings are standing other side watching. And now Tate siblings also have come, when they came, Rachel is saying first and she says

Rachel: You've come, please don't mind I bring Richard and Randal come too, because was my dad called me bring them too.

Jim: I'm not mind.

Rachel: Let's go inside.

Jim: Rachel, wait! Tonight we not gonna go inside, I have something to tell you, also have Richard and Randal not convenient let I say.

Rachel: But I afraid they(Richard Randal) will running around.

Jim: It's OK, Tucker, Josh, Jenna and Jillian are standing there, can let they take care Richard and Randal first.

Rachel: OK. Richard, Randal, you both go to Jenna their side first, later big sister go to find you.

Randal: Big sister you said bring us here to shopping.

Richard: Come, Randal, let's go.

Then Richard is bringing Randal to other side with 4 of them watching what Jim is gonna telling Rachel.

Jim: Before you know Peterson, I had no idea what is your dream job, but after you know Peterson, finally let I know, you want to work at here, this Market Mall, so coincidence, because I and you are same.

Rachel: So?

Jim: I want you know, no matter what, just you need me, I'll be on your side, because we are classmates, we both become classmates already few years, until now we're still.

Rachel: Because we are as good as our grades, so we're always classmates, take it for granted.

Jim: I feel you good, you pretty, clever, and when Randal hurt, you were also can calm down to processing, didn't blame Peterson, and you still went to ask Peterson to take Scarlet back from mental hospital, you let me understand….

In other side

Josh: Just directly to say 'X love you'

Tucker: Don't be anxious, I feel Jim will be succeed.

Jenna: Come on, big brother.

Jillian: S. Rachel looks not happy.

Josh: If big brother can just like you confessed your love to Hillary will be more better.

Tucker: Just continue to looking the situation.

Jim and Rachel side

Jim: I wanna to say, I….

Rachel: Jim, what exactly are you wanna say, you know I still not eat dinner, I am hungry, or else we go inside find a restaurant, sit down order food and then you tell me about it.

Jim: No, I already said we not gonna go inside. All in all, I wanna say is, I….

Rachel: If you still haltingly, then I just leave.

Jim: I lo…

And Rachel is not happy, and Rachel U-turn and ready leave. In other side

Randal: Big sister, wait us.

Richard: Randal, stop, big sister is not leave.

Jenna: Come on, big brother, S. Rachel ready leave.

Then Tucker is yell telling Jim 'Directly to loudly confess your love, Jim.'

Then Jim takes out his courage, and Jim is directly to loudly confesses his love on Rachel, and he is saying..

Jim: Rachel…. Rachel Hope Tate, I like you..no.. Is…. I love you, Rachel.

The Market Mall customers just come out from inside and the outside people heard, also Rachel heard, then she U-turn back to Jim side and she says

Rachel: What you were just said?

Jim: I. Love. You. Rachel. If not enough loudly, then I say more loudly, Rachel. I

Rachel: OK, I heard, also many people have heard.

And then Jim kneel down, Rachel asks what is he doing, and Jim is saying..

Jim: Would you be my girlfriend?

Rachel: You stand up first, so many people are watching us, you know I am embarrassing.

Jim: Unless you answered me first, otherwise I won't stand up.

Then the Market Mall customers are shouting to call Rachel accepted, also including Tucker, Josh, Jenna, Jillian, Richard and Randal. Then Rachel answers..

Rachel: I do, just stand up first.

Jim: Really?

Rachel: I wanted to hear you before that, I wished you could confess on me at my birthday, but you didn't, just at here I am pleasantly surprised. Yes, I do be your girlfriend, and now you're officially my boyfriend.

Then Jim stands up and hugging Rachel, and they are hugging each other, peoples are watching and now they are clapping, and the peoples call Jim and Rachel to kiss each other, so Jim is initiative to kissing Rachel, and just like that Jim and Rachel are kissing each other now. Have many people are watching, they are also recording video to put online, and suddenly this time fireworks at nearing Gateway Arch, so the people turn eyes to watching fireworks, but Jim and Rachel are still kissing.

After fireworks, also Jim and Rachel have kissed, and Rachel says

Rachel: Jim, I'm still hungry.

Jim: I also, because I still not eat dinner yet. Or I bring you to a restaurant dinner, start for our dating.

Rachel: OK. Just we two. Richard, Randal, call B. Josh send you both back home, I and Jim go to dating, remember tell dad mom.

Jim: Use your car, let me drive.

Then Rachel gives Jim the car key, and they have gone to dating and also romantic dinner.

Meanwhile in other side

Josh: Few minutes ago, l seem to be just watched the fireworks, didn't see Jim and Rachel were start kissing that moment.

Jenna, Jillian, Richard, Randal – I also.

Tucker: I have seen that, I watched fireworks also at the same time I was watching Jim and Rachel.

Jenna: So glad big brother finally has girlfriend.

Richard: Now my big sister has boyfriend, so for now is the fair competition between you and me. Although we're friends, but for Hillary, I'll be do my best to pursuing her from your side.

Tucker: You try to do it, but at last Hillary also is my girlfriend.

Richard: Wait and see, I and Hillary are classmates, and I have so much opportunity, I'll be take advantage.

Tucker: But I can see Hillary everyday. When Hillary back, I will be first timing to find Hillary.

Richard: I can call my big sister take me to Peterson home.

Jenna: You won't succeed, Richard.

Richard: I will, and you(Jenna) don't try to stop me.

Jenna: Who needs to stop you, because….

Josh: OK. Listen, you three person are arguing, and Randal says he still not eat dinner, and we also. Tucker, did you have dinner?

Tucker: My dad mom called me with you guys dinner, so I haven't dinner yet.

Josh: OK, let's to dinner, and also I don't wanna hear any arguing anymore, OK?

Tucker, Jenna, Richard: Alright, we won't arguing.

Josh: Tucker, my little sisters with you. (Tucker drives) And I take Richard and Randal. (Josh drives).

So 6 of them have gone to dinner. For every person, today they were so pleasantly, and few hours later, July 5th will come.

The End

July 5th - Jazz's birthday. Although Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Sam know Danny wouldn't be back, but they're still hoping, but at last Danny never come back. Jazz and Sam were always trying, but always didn't succeed, but also they not give up, someday they'll be succeed?


End file.
